Just humans can love?
by Shiva-kj
Summary: This fanfic is about the affection that can have Rin and Sesshomaru and what’s this! Sesshomaru is going to be a human! And a new character who’s really interested on Rin. REVIEW!
1. Chapter1 Scars

**Just humans can love?**

Chapter 1: Scars 

It was a sunny day when Rin and Jaken were catching fish and the lord Sesshomaru lying against the tree, he was looking the sky with his golden eyes. Rin was seeing his lord, ignoring Jaken who was using all his strengths and skills to catch the fish.

-Jaken-sama... Sesshomaru-sama eats nothing?

-Baka, my lord is not like you! He don't desire food each second!

Rin ran to his lord and offered fish and water, Sesshomaru ignored her and just looked up the sky, Rin smiled and sit beside Sesshomaru. It passed about ten minutes, Rin was sleeping beside the fur of his lord, Sesshomaru looked down and cleaned kimono (was full of rest of food).

Flashback

People running and screaming from the burglars that was killing and stealing in a little village. Three burglars went to a little house. The girl's father and her brother went in front of the house and the little girl and her mother were inside the little house.

-Please! Don't come any closer! We're humans! We should cooperate and…!

The blood is spread under the little girl's foot, the little girl was shocked and her mother was crying but she still was in silence.

-DAD! YOU BASTARD I'LL… !

The burglars hurt the little girl's brother, the little girl's mother was crying and ran to her son, but before going she hugged the little girl.

- Rin! Run away! The burglars have no idea that you're here… go..

- …

The little girl couldn't run she was totally paralyzed, she just cried without a single sound. Her mother ran to protect her son and the burglars killed her too.

End Flashback

-Rin…

Rin opened her eyes and saw her lord steps away from her. Jaken was yelling at her for making Sesshomaru-sama to wait. Rin stood up with a paled face she started to walk and went close to Jaken. Jaken was a little bit scared of the new face of Rin. Rin sat over Ah-Un. They started to walk.

-Rin, you look paled are you ok?

-I'm ok, Jaken-sama

Sesshomaru stopped walking, he started to look around, there was just trees and Jaken looked a little surprised, it was like Sesshomaru wasn't sure where was the target. Sesshomaru glared to a dead tree.

A person was spying Sesshomaru and the others from the tree, he smiled and used his bow and prepared to throw his arrow. Sesshomaru smelled poison around the arrow.

- Rin, stay back.

- Hai! Sesshomaru-sama

Rin went behind a rock and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru draw his Toukijin and used Sohryuha (Toukijin's power). There was a great explosion in the forest but it seemed like the person escaped from the Sohryuha of Sesshomaru.

Rin opened her eyes and was preparing to go next to her lord, Sesshomaru looked around to find the spy he started to smell around.

-Sesshomaru-sama sugoii!

Sesshomaru looked back and for an instance smelled of poison again and this time was near Rin. Sesshomaru jumped in front Rin and grabbed the arrow that was about to hurt Rin. Sesshomaru glared and used his Toukijin again but it seemed like the spy disappeared again.

- Sesshomaru-sama's hand is bleeding!

- What was all that, Sesshomaru-sama! Who was the spy? It was impossible for me to locate that bastard!

- A spy

- A spy! Who the hell is that! Next time I…!

- We're going

Sesshomaru was really angry and his hand was still bleeding, Rin took a bandage from her kimono and ran to her lord's side. She was a little bit scared if Sesshomaru rejected her help but she grabbed the bandage and went in front of Sesshomaru. Jaken was surprised because Sesshomaru always hated to be interrupted during his walking and more if the person is in front of him. Sesshomaru looked down.

- What is it?

- Ano… Sesshomaru-sama… Sesshomaru-sama's hand… I… h-have a b-ban…dage…

- You want to heal me?

- Yes!

- Hmph…

Sesshomaru sat down against a tree Rin was banding Sesshomaru's hand, Sesshomaru was staring at Rin and of course Jaken was steps away waiting for them. Rin looked happy but in the same time she still looked sad.

- Done! Thank you Sesshomaru-sama… I always wanted to help Sesshomaru-sama.

- …You… look sad.

Sesshomaru looked up to the sky and Rin was surprised, Sesshomaru always was preoccupied about Rin but he never shows it in front of her.

- Rin dreamed a memory of Rin's past… first dad's blood, next brother's blood and… in the end mom…

- Past is past… now dream the future

- …Yes!

- Now… we're going

- YES!

Other side of the mountain, a guy (nearby fifteen years old) passed through a barrier, the guy had a bow and many arrows. The guy entered to a big palace.

A man or youkai (maybe he is just with his false form of human) was sitting on the chair the guy went near him and bowed.

- So… you're alive?

- Yes, my lord. I couldn't kill that youkai but at least I saw my Rin.

- Haha and…? You leave that arrow to that bastard?

- Of course.

- That bastard… soon will be a human

Again with Sesshomaru's group…

Sesshomaru was starting to feel dizzy; he went near a river to wash his face. And he saw his face. His scars on his cheeks were starting to disappear. Sesshomaru was really surprised of it. Rin went near him.

- What's wrong Sesshomaru-sama? Does Sesshomaru-sama's injure hurt? Is it bleeding again?

- Shut Up, Rin! Sesshomaru-sama is ok! He's a youkai after all! And not a human like you!

- _Injures… human… that spy… that arrow… is this the effect of the poison? What's this? My scars… this scars have only the youkais… I'm not human…_


	2. Chapter2 Who are you?

**Just humans can love?**

A/M: Hello! I'm new here! Hehe actually I don't speak well English but for my lovely Sesshomaru I did all this efforts! Forgive if I have mistakes with the "Past Simple" because it was hard for me… really… -;;; but ENJOY!   
Chapter 2: Who are you? 

It was night, Sesshomaru wasn't sleeping he was looking up to the moon. Rin went to Sesshomaru to sleep on his fur but she could feel that Sesshomaru was worried. So she went to pick up some flowers for her lord. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin he already knew that the Rin of now wasn't like when she was just eight years old now she was thirteen.

Rin ran to his lord and noticed that he doesn't have his scars anymore. But just to don't make his lord worry she gave him some pink roses.

- Sesshomaru-sama, Rin picked this for Sesshomaru-sama

Sesshomaru accepted the flowers and let Rin to sit by his side. Rin put her head on the fur and start to sing. Sesshomaru was seeing the sky and listening to her voice. Rin improved a lot singing, her songs were really nice and her voice too. Jaken and Ah-Un were sleeping on the other side. Rin stopped singing and started to talk.

- Ano… Sesshomaru-sama… do youkais fall in love? Or… just humans….?

- Just humans and… idiots youkais

- Then… Sesshomaru-sama never will fall in love?

- Never

Rin was a little bit disappointed; she closed her eyes and started to sleep. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, and he noticed that his silky hair was starting to be black. Sesshomaru was starting to worry so he planned to search that brat so he could have an antidote for this poison.

The day came and Sesshomaru and the others started to walk, few steps away from there was the guy who used arrow the day before. Sesshomaru couldn't notice his smell because of the poison. The guy prepared his bow and arrow to attack Sesshomaru.

For an instance Sesshomaru could smell the arrow, he prepared his Toukijin; he looked around with a calm face. Rin started to worry.

The man appeared he was handsome, and with black hair and blue eyes.

- Who are you?

- Hehe you noticed me? Even if I put that poison on you I admit that your youkai power is really powerful.

- Hmph

- I'm Haku; do you remember me, Rin?

- Ha…ku…

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, she was shocked, Sesshomaru withdraw his Toukijin and glanced at Rin, he was waiting for an answer.

- …bro… brother!

Rin screamed of the surprise and Sesshomaru was surprised and Jaken's mouth falls to the floor. Haku came a little closer to Rin, Sesshomaru was getting mad.

- Hahaha brother, you say?

- Huh?

Sesshomaru grabbed Haku's neck and was starting to squeeze it, he was angry for the poison; Rin didn't know what to do. Haku didn't looked like dying he just smiled.

- Where's the antidote?

- Haha there's no such thing.

Sesshomaru squeezed his neck more and more, Haku continued smiling.

- _Damn, bastard. He's continuing smiling._

- Hmm… Sesshomaru I'll make you regret what you've done!

Haku made a barrier and escaped, Sesshomaru started to transform to his real form but something made him stop. The poison of the arrow was making him more and more to a common human. He draw his Toukijin but it was too late, Haku escaped. Jaken was starting to suspect and the blood of Sesshomaru was starting to smell like a human.

- Ano… Sesshomaru-sama… it most be just my imagination but Sesshomaru-sama's blood is starting to smell like an ……………..hanyou(half human)

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken, Jaken bowed and apologize but it was too late Sesshomaru hit him. Jaken fainted and Rin went near Sesshomaru she stared at him, worrying about Sesshomaru's health. Sesshomaru was feeling dizzy again he sat down against a tree and slept. Rin was healing Jaken's injures, this time Sesshomaru hit him a little harder than usual. Rin looked sad and Sesshomaru annoyed.


	3. Chapter3 Sweet Night

**Just humans can love?**

Chapter 3: Sweet Night 

Sesshomaru and the other climbed a little mountain and there was a little palace. Sesshomaru entered to the palace, an old monk came out and bowed to Sesshomaru. Rin looked around and Jaken was still in coma.

- Good morning, my lord, what brings your great presence to this palace?

- I need my companions to sleep here, put a barrier to make nobody go or enter to this palace.

- As you wish my lord.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, he didn't even glance at her. It was night quite cold Sesshomaru was in his dormitory looking to the mirror, seeing his white face without scars. He always hated humans but now he was close to be like them.

Rin silently went in front of Sesshomaru's door. She was a little bit nervous.

- _Is Sesshomaru-sama ok? If I enter now… Can I help him? Can I make him smile? Can I…._

Flashback

Rin reminds the night when she gave him flowers

- Ano… Sesshomaru-sama… do youkais fall in love? Or… just humans….?

- Just humans and… idiots youkais

- Then… Sesshomaru-sama never will fall in love?

- Never

End Flashback

- _Sesshomaru-sama will never fall in love… never… I better go to my room and sleep…_

- Are you going to come in?

- _Huh? Sesshomaru-sama knew I was here!_

Rin came in to Sesshomaru's room, She made just few step, and Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, Rin blush.

- What is it?

- Ano… Sesshomaru-sama… I… can't sleep…

- …

- Why are we here? Is Sesshomaru-sama going to leave Rin here?

- Yes but I'll come here again. There's no need for worries.

- But… Rin is. I'm worried for Sesshomaru-sama!

There was a silence on the room, Rin looked really sad and Sesshomaru just close his eyes. Rin walked few steps to get close to Sesshomaru.

- Trust

- Huh?

- I'll come back safe and… as a youkai.

- Sesshomaru-sama…

Rin giggled and ran to hug Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is kind of surprised; his heart was beating really hardly. But something made Sesshomaru to hug her too.

- Sesshomaru-sama… you're… suffering… right?

- …

- Sesshomaru-sama told Rin that just humans and stupid youkais can fall in love…

- …

- Now… can Sesshomaru-sama love someone?

Rin was looking down really shy of confessing her love, Sesshomaru was really surprised for her confession and the fact that Rin understand what he think because he never put an expression on his face.

- …Sorry Sesshomaru-sama I think that I just messed up Sesshomaru-sama's mind… sorry…

- It's ok

Rin was unable to look at Sesshomaru she put apart her body from Sesshomaru's. Few tears came out from Rin; she quickly scooped up each of them, Sesshomaru looked at Rin with no expression on his face.

Rin stood up and got out quickly Sesshomaru just looked how she went outside. Rin ran to her room and put the savanna over her body.

- _Am I just like his sister? I… can't like him… even knowing this why…?_

Rin started to cry more, suddenly she heard steps; she was a little bit scared if it was Sesshomaru, maybe he really would abandon her there for having feelings for him. The door was opening, Rin was under her savanna still crying. Someone took the savanna from her but she was closing her eyes.

- Rin

She opened her eyes she looked to see who was that manly voice; it was an angel with a white kimono, soft skin, golden eyes and that long hair. Rin was totally caught by him. Then she realized and looked down.

- …Sorry… I…

- Now… I'm not youkai.

- Sesshomaru-sama…

Sesshomaru gave a kiss to Rin; Rin's eyes became bigger and bigger surprised of the reaction of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru released her and Rin was blushing, her face was too hot, Sesshomaru touched her face and looked with his golden eyes, Rin was blushing more.

- Nervous, huh?

- Se-Sesshomaru-sama… is just…

- Cute

- Huh?

Sesshomaru kissed her again Rin was blushing too much she started to have a headache, Sesshomaru slowly went down kissing her neck.

- Se-Sesshomaru-sama…

- Maybe only this night I'll become yours. Because now… I'm not a youkai.

Rin hugged Sesshomaru still blushing but she didn't want to Sesshomaru go. It was a sweet night no more headache, no more secrets and no more one sided love.

Rin opened her eyes and she was under the savanna hugged by Sesshomaru. She could see the moon. She looked at Sesshomaru and noticed that Sesshomaru have not that moon anymore.

- Rin

- Yes? Sesshomaru-sama

- If I can't found an antidote… let's live in this palace…

- Yes!

Sesshomaru giggled Rin was blushing again. Sesshomaru never showed his expression and now he giggled like nothing.

- _Sorry Sesshomaru-sama… I'd like you to be a human… sorry for being so egoist._

- Let's sleep you must be tired.

- Yes…

- _Goodnight my lord… I don't know why… but this feels like this night… will be the last one… I hope I'm wrong…_


	4. Chapter4 Haku’s fiancée

**Just humans can love?**

**Chapter 4: Haku's fiancée**

It was morning, Rin opened her eyes she could see the sunshine. She looked around her bed but Sesshomaru wasn't there. She knew from the beginning that he'll go but this time she was really sad.

She changed her clothes and opened the door. She could hear some voices from outside. It was Jaken and the old monk.

- Yes, Sesshomaru-sama is changing… He's becoming a human.

- The great demon changing to a human… but how come?

- A human brat used a poisoned arrow and Sesshomaru-sama received it, to protect Rin.

- Too bad… it was all fault of that human called Rin, right?

- YES! THAT IDIOT GIRL ALWAYS MESSING UP!

- And the reason why Sesshomaru-sama had bad rumors is all because of that human girl. His reputation as "the powerful youkai" has fell down. Some youkais think that killing that human girl will be better.

Rin was shocked, she was really afraid and more because Sesshomaru wasn't here to protect her. But in the same time, she was sad to mess Sesshomaru's reputation.

- _I didn't knew… I always was Sesshomaru-sama's way… and now Sesshomaru-sama is in danger! I… I should help him! But how!… _

- …That's right… Haku… I need to talk with him! He's my brother after all… but…

Flashback

When Haku met Sesshomaru and the others…

- …bro… brother!

- Hahaha brother, you say?

- Huh?

End Flashback

- _He talked like he wasn't my brother… but still…!_

Rin ran to the front door to search Haku. But there was a barrier Rin was too weak to broke a barrier but she couldn't go to the monk and ask to vanish the barrier. He wouldn't let her go outside without the permission of Sesshomaru.

Rin was sad she walked few steps and suddenly a strong wind came to her. She closed her eyes because the wind was too strong.

When she opened her eyes she was outside but someone was carrying her. She looked up to see the face.

- HA-HAKU!

- That's my name… haha

He let her down Rin looked around but this wasn't a familiar place there were a lot of animals around. It was like a paradise with animals, river, sunshine and the beautiful view. But she remained her mission to help Sesshomaru.

- Haku! I need an antidote for Sesshomaru-sama!

- That bastard will die so come with me Rin, you don't have to suffer anymore, that bastard will never look at you as a woman you are just like his sister.

- No! Sesshomaru-sama… Sesshomaru-sama….

- _That's right he was like that yesterday because he wasn't a full youkai…_

- See…? So come with me… I'm the one who was chosen to live with you forever…. Remember?

- What?

- You're my fiancée.

Rin's mouth was opened for the news Haku slowly went close to her. Rin was scared Haku smiled and come more and more closer.

- Kyaaaa! Don't…!

- Hehe what to do? Listen to your words of your lips?

- MM!

Haku gave her a kiss on her mouth Rin was pushing him but it didn't work, he was too strong Rin dropped some tears. Haku still kissed her and slowly kissed her neck but suddenly he released her.

- A kiss mark?

Rin had a kiss mark on her neck it was from Sesshomaru's kiss. Rin was blushing she didn't realized the kiss mark. Haku glared at Rin, Rin was more afraid than before. Haku lifted Rin's head and gave her a kiss on her neck.

- Ah! Haku! STOP! YOU'RE MY BROTHER!

Haku released her and glared her again, Rin looked down afraid to look Haku's face. Haku went close to her again.

- I'm not your brother.

- Huh?

- As I told you, you're my fiancée!

- I'm not!

- You bid idiot! I…

Haku was blushing and Rin was kind of surprised. Rin slowly moved back because Haku was too close. Haku realized Rin's movements and went close.

- You better remember or else!

- WHA!

Haku gave her a last kiss on her cheeks. Haku stood up and climbed the mountain now Rin was alone. She didn't know the way to home if Jaken realized that she's not there she'll be in trouble.

But now she was outside she wanted to search Sesshomaru and help him. She never had fight with someone but it was better than wait.

- Ok! I'll look for Sesshomaru-sama!


End file.
